


Something To Say

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [23]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: (Just because of some dialogue... It's Belial after all), Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Flirting, Gender-neutral Reader, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Reader-Insert, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: You were nervous as you waited for Belial. After all, confessing wasn't exactly an easy thing to do.(Prompt #41: “Damn auto-correct…”)
Relationships: Belial (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 14





	Something To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who the fuck decided to write a reader-insert for the first time in her life? That's right, this loser (me).  
> (Okay but I actually had fun writing this. It was just self-indulgent as hell.)

You couldn't help but fidget with your fingers as you waited at the restaurant table. You were nervous, to say the least. Confessing to someone wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. Specially when you had never done it before. You just hoped Belial wouldn't see right through you if you decided to give up.

When you saw Belial walking in, your cheeks immediately warmed up. Why did he have to be so handsome? Why did he always need to have a stupid smirk on his face wherever he went?

He didn't even look around too much to find you, doing it almost immediately. He took the seat right across from you with a look you knew far too well at this point. Well, it wouldn't be him if he didn't decide to tease you at least once.

"Well _somebody_ was weirdly forward today." He said.

Your face heated up even more. Had you been _that_ obvious? "W-what are you talking about?"

"Your texts. You basically told me you want to fuck me. Or was that your phone pulling a prank on you?"

"H-huh!?" You almost jumped off your seat. You didn't remember that. All you did was ask to eat out with him after school. "I-I didn't- I- What!?"

He laughed, pulling out his phone and showing you the messages you had exchanged just a few hours earlier. You read through them. It was all okay, until you got to the part where Belial had asked you why you were asking him out in the first place.

'Nothing much. I'm just horny, and I wanted to see you.'

“Damn auto-correct…” You groaned and covered your face. "Hungry. I am _hungry_ you pervert."

He laughed again as he put his phone away. "I thought so."

"Then why did you say it like _that_!?"

"And lose the opportunity to see this cute blushing face of yours? You know I would never."

You sighed, rubbing your cheeks to hide your embarrassment. Belial was _always_ like this. But you still couldn't really see yourself loving him if he was any other way.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked.

"N-no…"

"Are you _sure_?" He leaned a little closer to you.

You sighed again. It seemed like he was as perceptive as usual. Why was it always so easy for him to see right through you? "Fine…" You opened the menu and used it to hide your face. Didn't help that much when you already knew he was looking straight at you. "I-I… I like you… A lot."

For a moment, there was silence. Your throat tightened and your hands trembled from the anxiety. Great. He probably hated you now. Tears started welling up in your eyes, as much as you tried to hold them back.

He held onto the top of the menu, then pulled it down so they could see each other's faces. You were surprised to see he wasn't angry or sad, or even smirking. No. He was smiling at you, looking at you so tenderly. You had never seen that expression on his face before.

"You don't have to cry, angel." He cupped your cheeks, using one of his thumbs to wipe away a single tear that you hadn't managed to hold back. "You're too cute. Your face is too good for tears."

Before you could even question what he meant by that, he pulled you closer and locked your lips together. It felt so… Warm. And much more gentle than you had expected. You closed your eyes and pressed your lips back onto his. He chuckled as he pulled away, but stayed close enough for your noses to almost brush against each other.

"I'd kiss you all day if I could."

Oh, you didn't even have to wonder if he was just messing with you anymore. He definitely meant to show that he felt the same.

"You want to go to my place after this?" He smirked.

"Hm… Sure. I don't mind."

"Good. I'll kiss _all_ of you once we're there."

Your entire face burned and you hid it behind the menu once again. He laughed. God, you were probably gonna have to deal with even more of his teasing from now on.

But… It was _him_ , after all. So you wouldn't mind.


End file.
